Horsey fan993's Adventure in Camelot
by pancakesareyummy
Summary: A story about me putting Horsey. fan993 in very awkward moments within our favourite city. Welcome to all! R&R!


Horsey. Fan993 was walking. She quite enjoyed walking and had decided to walk today. But then another thought reaches her- if you're here as well and she doesn't know you, then are you stalking her?

How did you know she's a she? She could be a he. But that would be weird as she goes to an all girl's school and her penname is horsey. Fan993.

But then she realises what's been going on. Lilyplusjamesistotallove was writing another drabble. But, when promised a drabble, she hadn't been expecting an entire drabble on her walking.

But that would be boring- and Lilyplusjamesistotallove is NOT boring- and so Horsey. Fan993 isn't quite sure what to think when she sees Camelot in the distance.

In a lot shorter period of time that it would actually take to get the Camelot, Horsey. Fan993 is in the town. She walked past Gwen's house and then past the battlements and then-

*POOF*

To hurry the story along, HF993 (her new nickname!) is in the King's chambers. And the king is asleep (it is suddenly night) and HF993 has a dagger in her hand.

She sighs. "*****!" She yells. (That's my name. Well, it's hidden. Trust me, Horsey. Fan993 does not swear.)

"When you said you'd write me a drabble, I didn't think I'd be killing Uther!"

(Annoyed groan and frantic typing)

*POOF*

HF993 is in the stables, watching Merlin shovel horse dung around, muttering about Princes and prats, or Prince Prats, whichever works for you. HF993 is temporarily distracted by the horses, but then realises she should ask before going and hugging them.

She opens her mouth to ask the Warlock if she can stroke the pretty horses, but then words come out of her mouth that she didn't even know she was saying.

"Emrys!" She said evilly and scarily, (she can't actually do this. Well, she's threatened to kill me but it was evilly. It was more… angrily) "I know your secret! And I will not rest until you're dead!"

Merlin looks really scared, and HF993 finally regains control of her voice and yells to the roof, "AND I DON'T WANT TO KILL MERLIN EITHER!"

(Lilyplusjamesistotallove mutters darkly to herself about ungratefulness)

*POOF!*

HF993 is in the kitchen, watching the cook swap the chicken for rats. Looking over the strong athletic and scary woman, HF993's eyes widen. "No! Not this either!" She whispered that loudly. She can't whisper loudly either in real life. Oh well! Everyone loves OOC)

*POOF!*

"I LOVE HORSES! AND U-NI-CORRRNNNSSS!"

HF993 is running along the corridor in one of Gaius' ponchos and singing very loudly. This is earning her weird looks and a few knights wondering whether they should put her in the dungeons. Regardless, she carries on, and here is HF933's song:

"MY NAME IS HF,

993 AND,

I LOVE HORSES,

AND U-NI-C-ORNS!

"I'M KNOWN ALL OVER,

FOR ALL MY WONDER!

I'M VERY MODEST,

AND GOOD AT AL-LL!

"I NEVER LIE,

I TELL THE TRUTH.

THAT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE,

I'M FEELING… ten-se?

"I HATE THIS WRITER,

SHE BETTER STOP THIS,

OR I WILL KILL HER,

AND YELL FOR-EV-ER!"

*POOF*

"I-hate-her." Were the words that came out of HF993's mouth when she'd finally got over the- the- _thing_ which she was wearing.

It was a very big, florescent pink clown-suit, yellow polka dots and ruffles EVERYWHERE. Her face was painted green and she had her hair sticking up everywhere which was also green. Yup, lilyplusjamesistotallove just made that up, and is enjoying the look on HF993's face. She'll probably hate her. Oh well.

*POOF*

Suddenly, HF993 is back where she had originally started her walk. Why? Because Lilyplusjamesistotallove has run out of ideas, and it's getting a bit late.

Now, lilyplusjamesistotallove would come out and say hi to horsey. Fan993 but she's very scared, remembering an incident when she didn't update a story on time.

She would tell you were she is, but that would mean HF993 would find her. And so, HF993 continues on her walk wondering what was the point of this drabble.

**Who on earth is this dedicated to? I hear you cry. That's right, it's Horsey. Fan993 as I promised her a drabble. Well, this isn't really a drabble… but still… review?**


End file.
